Celui qui en rêvait depuis longtemps
by Septieme Etage
Summary: [EXO / Kray] Kris hyung, tu penses que je suis amoureux de toi ? -Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Et encore une fois je ne te juge pas. -Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda encore le brun en riant -Ton attitude


**Production** : Septième Étage Production

**Scénario** : Éole

**Acteurs principaux** : Kris, Lay

**Acteurs secondaires** : D.O, Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Suho, Xiumin

**Lieu** : Dortoir des EXO

* * *

« Kris… Kris ! … Kris… fais-moi l'amour »

Il bougea un peu dans les draps, appréciant leur contact chaud avec celui de sa peau. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en entendant la voix de l'autre qui répétait sans se lasser son nom de scène. Il préférait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, et avec de telles paroles, ça le fit sourire encore plus.

Kris ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa sur son lit comme un piquet. Il entendit le rire de son camarade de chambre résonner dans la pièce et le regarda les yeux complétement ouverts dans un état d'esprit incrédule. Lay se calma un peu et fit un grand sourire à son ainé en annonçant :

« Ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller ! Tu dors vraiment comme un ours ! Et j'ai trouvé une super technique pour te réveiller plus rapidement »

Il se remit à rire en se levant du lit de Kris et quitta la pièce en appelant Suho pour lui annoncer que l'autre leader était réveillé. Kris l'entendit ensuite se diriger vers la chambre de Tao (il le savait car il entendait son rire si discret alors que le plus petit lui racontait sans doute son exploit du matin).

Kris cligna des yeux, ne se remettant toujours pas du choc qu'il venait de vivre. Son cœur envoyait des litres et des litres de sang vers ses organes et il sentait ses veines pulser dans son organisme. C'était le pire réveil de sa vie. Comment Lay avait-il eut l'idée de lui prononcer une phrase pareille ? Dans l'esprit du plus âgé, c'était comme s'il gémissait ces paroles. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?! Le blond se leva difficilement, sentant ses jambes trembler à cause du stress soudain qu'il venait de se prendre il essaya d'inspirer un peu pour se calmer et chercha quelques vêtements à enfiler pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner avec les autres.

1 heure, 17 minutes et 28 secondes. Approximativement. C'était le temps depuis lequel Kris regardait Lay en se repassant en boucle mentalement les paroles du matin. « _Fais-moi l'amour… fais-moi l'amour…_ ». Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son cadet, son ami, lui dirait ça. Pour lui ce n'était pas une blague, personne sur Terre n'aurait l'idée tordue de prononcer ce genre de phrase pour faire réagir un proche. Lay était vraiment amoureux de lui ?

Il y avait de quoi, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Il était extrêmement beau, grand, il savait bouger son corps, rapper et chanter. En y réfléchissant, c'était normal que Lay soit tombé pour lui. Mais quand même… Lui ne ressentait pas ce genre de chose pour lui. Il l'aimait bien, point. Et n'ayant tout de même pas envie de faire souffrir son cadet trop longtemps par un amour à sens unique, il se décida à lui proposer un restaurant pour lui dire qu'il savait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses sentiments. Oui voilà, il allait faire ça.

Il se décida enfin à laisser la vision de Lay en train de bouger dans le miroir s'envoler et soupira de soulagement. Il était vraiment intelligent en plus. Et il était une bonne personne. Un nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses (magnifiques selon lui) lèvres, cette fois-ci teinté de lassitude (d'être aussi merveilleux).

Une fois sa petite tristesse passée, il se dirigea vers le brun qui discutait avec Kai tout en bougeant outrageusement son basin. Kris eut envie de lui dire que sa petite danse de séduction ne marchait et ne marcherait pas sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas mettre son ami en embarra devant le maknae du groupe K. Il se contenta simplement de chercher son regard et de prendre la parole une fois celui-ci verrouillé avec le sien :

« Ça te dis que ce soir on aille manger ensemble ?

-Oui ça serait super ! J'ai vraiment vraiment envie de me faire exploser l'estomac ! Tu payeras hyung puis ce que c'est toi qui propose »

Kris hocha la tête et s'éloigna de nouveau en direction des vestiaires. Pauvre Lay… il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Il lui avait fait son plus beau sourire et avait répondu rapidement. Et il devait croire que c'était un rendez-vous puis ce que lui avait accepté de tout payer. Le blond secoua doucement la tête en ayant de la peine pour son ami et se félicita une nouvelle fois de prendre les devants pour ne pas le blesser plus que cet amour à sens unique allait le faire. Décidément, Lay avait un très bon gout certain pour ses amours. Lui était certainement le caviar le plus précieux. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il s'en voulu d'être parfait. Mais rapidement, il se souvint qu'il n'avait rien demandé et qu'il fallait plutôt blâmer ses parents de l'avoir créé tel un Apollon.

Le soir arriva bien vite pour Kris. Il savait exactement quoi dire et comment agir envers son cadet tout était prévu à la moindre action près. Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre où Lay squattait avec Chen et que l'autre lui permit d'entrer avec un sourire aux lèvres, il prit bien garde à rester à distance de lui. Pour ne pas le blesser encore plus, bien sûr. Le plus âgé l'attendit quelques instants puis sortit avec son ami en direction du garage pour qu'il puisse prendre sa voiture.

Le trajet fut relativement court, bien qu'il y ait un peu de monde sur les routes mais bien vite, les deux artistes se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant choisi au hasard près de la rue commerçante d'Insa-dong mais tranquille et sans trop de monde. Ils rentrèrent, demandèrent une table au fond à la petite ajumma qui gérait l'endroit et commandèrent ce que Lay avait envie de manger. Déjà qu'il allait lui briser le cœur, si en plus il lui empêchait de faire une des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde (manger) il s'en serait voulu. Kris s'étonnait lui-même d'être aussi attentionné envers son ami alors qu'au final il ne lui avait rien demandé, lui n'avait jamais voulu que son collègue tombe éperdument et irrévocablement en amour pour lui. Mais il était gentil quand même. Fatiguant d'être merveilleux que voulez-vous. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il tenait un peu à lui.

Lay commençait déjà à manger son plat avec appétit. Son ainé remarqua qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à la façon dont il mangeait malgré qu'il soit avec l'homme qu'il aimait car ce n'était pas du tout sexy. Il souffla doucement et prit un peu de nourriture entre ses baguettes d'acier il mangea le tout doucement avant de prendre la parole :

« Lay, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose, c'est pour ça que je t'ai invité.

-kéfkefé ? Demanda-t-il d'une manière extrêmement gracieuse avec du riz plein la bouche. »

Le blond posa ses baguettes et regarda son vis-à-vis en prenant la parole d'une voix douce.

« Ce matin, lorsque tu es venu me réveiller, j'ai compris quelque chose. Tu as su être discret pendant tout ce temps, je ne sais pas quand tes sentiments ont commencé à prendre une telle tournure, peut-être même ont-ils toujours été comme ça –ce qui serait normal. Ajouta-t-il tout de même.

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué, j'espère que je ne t'ai jamais blessé mais je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Je te vois comme un collègue et un ami. Je comprends que tu puisses m'aimer, je sais que je réunie pas mal de caractéristiques recherchées par de nombreuses personnes –comme l'intelligence, le physique et la gentillesse. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les homosexuels, je suis une personne tolérante, tu restes quand même mon ami. Mais je préfère cesser de te faire souffrir et peut-être espérer que je retournais tes sentiments. »

Il termina ta tirade en regardant Lay droit dans les yeux sérieusement. L'autre avait cessé de mâcher sa nourriture pendant son discours et l'une de ses joues était donc gonflée alors que ses baguettes reposaient sur sa lèvre inférieure. Les commissures de sa bouche se tordaient et tressautaient légèrement vers le haut Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés. Il plaça sa main devant sa bouche, mâcha un peu de nourriture avant de déglutir et de rire finalement bruyamment. Kris le regardait sans trop comprendre mais sans trop le montrer non plus. Il laissa l'autre se calmer en mettant son rire soudain sur le compte de la nervosité. Lay cessa finalement de rire et prit enfin la parole :

« Kris hyung, tu penses que je suis amoureux de toi ?

-Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. Et encore une fois je ne te juge pas.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda encore le brun en riant

-Ton attitude »

Lay explosa encore une fois de rire et reprit un peu de nourriture entre ses baguettes pour la manger. Son regard quitta celui du blond et il parla de nouveau (la bouche pleine) :

« Tu as tout faux, hyung, je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de lire des fanfictions avant d'aller dormir haha ! Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, si j'ai dit cette phrase qui t'a tant perturbé -et dont je ne me souviens pas exactement- c'était pour te réveiller. Ça a tellement bien marché que tu t'es redressé aussi vite que court Chanyeol lorsqu'il embête D.O. hyung. »

Kris ne réagit pas. Il garda le même visage impassible que d'habitude. Les épaules de Lay tremblèrent encore un peu alors qu'il essayait de contenir un rire. Il manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de carotte et but une grande gorgée de thé en se frappant la poitrine sous le regard neutre de Kris.

Pauvre Lay… il niait pour sauver son honneur, refusant de comprendre que Kris ne le jugeait pas. Néanmoins dès lors, il était au courant qu'aucun espoir n'était permis en ce qui concernait la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ça allait sans doute l'aider à oublier. Intérieurement blond se félicita encore une fois de sa bonne action et reprit ses baguettes entre ses doigts fins pour continuer de manger. Lay s'esclaffait toujours de temps à autres, l'incident semblait enterré pour lui malgré le fait qu'il en riait toujours un peu (nerveusement selon Kris).

Le fait qu'il nie, même si c'était pour sauver son égo, énerva un peu Kris. Il n'y avait aucune honte à être fou de lui, n'importe qui le serait. Il était beau, il était grand, il était intelligent et gentil. Il était parfait.

1 mois 17 jours et 28 heures (parce que ça faisait plus dramatique que 18 jours et 4 heures). Exactement. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu à Kris pour devenir fou. Enfin, pour s'avouer qu'il avait réellement un problème. Il avait regardé Lay il avait analysé ses moindres faits et gestes envers sa personne. Et il était arrivé à une conclusion :

Lay faisait semblant.

C'était évident qu'il se forçait à ne pas rester près de Kris. A ne plus l'approcher et à limiter les interactions avec lui. Il devait vraiment souffrir pour prendre de telles dispositions. Mais le pire ! Le pire c'était dans ces petits moments lorsque Lay devenait faible et venait parler avec lui, lui sourire amoureusement ou encore le serrer dans ses bras comme cette fois-là dans les vestiaires. Le blond s'en voulait un peu, même s'il n'était pas vraiment coupable, de faire souffrir autant son cadet. Mais il devait se défaire de ces sentiments et se trouver quelqu'un de bien qui l'aimerait en retour (Kris se fit une note mentale qu'il serait ravi d'approuver le futur béguin de Lay … « je te donne ma bénédiction, elle/il(?) sera parfaite pour toi »).

Il se fit un devoir de regarder l'autre de loin. Une fois de temps en temps pour commencer, puis de plus en plus souvent pour finir par le regarder tous les jours pour voir comment il allait. Il avait peur que son ami, car c'était toujours son ami, n'ait pensé à se suicider suite à la découverte de son amour à sens unique. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Mais il semblerait que de côté-là, Lay reçoive un fort soutien de la part de Jongdae. Jamais auparavant le blond n'avait remarqué que le vocal des K était aussi proche du danseur mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne le regardait pas avec attention comme dès lors. Lay souriait à Chen de la même façon dont il lui avait souri ce jour-là quand ils allaient au restaurant et Kris en ressentit un peu de jalousie. Non qu'il voulait que Lay ne pense qu'à lui (ou du moins jamais il ne l'avouerait ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même car ce genre de situation était extrêmement flatteur) mais voir qu'une personne est folle amoureuse de vous un jour mais qu'il ne lui faut qu'un mois pour qu'elle vous oublie est vraiment vexant.

Il était trop parfait pour qu'on n'ait aucune difficulté à effacer l'amour irrévocable qu'on lui porte.

Lay devint une obsession sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Kris avait beau se trouver (vraiment) intelligent, il ignorait qu'il était doté d'un temps de réaction assez conséquent (preuve supplémentaire de ce défaut donc). Ainsi, il lui fallut quinze jours supplémentaires pour se rendre compte des sensations qui hantaient son estomac lorsqu'il regardait ou pensait à Lay (_temps de réaction conséquent_, ce n'était pas une blague…). Il eut du mal à mettre un nom dessus et encore plus à les accepter. Une sorte de jalousie et une déception parfait résultat de l'attirance qu'il portait au brun.

**Attirance.**

Nom féminin. Attrait, force qui attire vers quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Synonymes : affinité, aimantation, attraction, attrait, charme, désir, goût, préférence, séduction, soif, sympathie, tendance

Charme.

_Uh, yes_

Affinité.

…_yes_

Sympathie.

_Hell, yes !_

Attraction.

_Perhaps. …ok, fuck yes !_

Désir.

_Shut up. Just shut up._

Kris sortit rapidement de la douche, une serviette posée avec soin sur ses cheveux lisses, car il ne voulait pas qu'ils bouclent, et un pantalon lâche autour de ses hanches fines. Il retourna à l'endroit où se trouvait son sac et s'habilla rapidement avec un jean slim gris anthracite ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à motif accompagné d'un gilet noir. Il quitta précipitamment le bâtiment et s'avança vers l'un des deux vans qui attendaient patiemment la sortie des artistes pour les ramener à leur dortoir. 6 dans chaque van. Kris n'avait pas souhaité s'éterniser avec ses collègues car il voulait rentrer rapidement à l'appartement et surtout pas se retrouver dans le second van qui ne partirait que lorsque Tao aura fait son habituel rituel post-shower avec sa quinzaine de crèmes à l'extrait de pamplemousse et de bleuet. [il voulait aussi éviter la bataille de shampoing qui se déroulait en ce moment-même dans la salle de douche (내 스타일 아니야) et sauver ainsi son brushing qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds].

Il ouvrit la porte du premier van et grimpa à l'intérieur avant de cesser son action en prenant conscience de l'autre présence discrète qui y habitait déjà. Lay. L'autre avait ses longs yeux fermés et laissait paresseusement sa tête reposer contre la vitre teintée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une position confortable. L'ainé, qui avait cessé tout mouvement en apercevant l'autre, laissa ses (magnifiques, selon lui) yeux détailler furtivement l'autre avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, brisant le silence :

« Tu ne rentres pas, hyung ? »

Kris ne lui répondit pas mais rentra complétement dans le véhicule. Il s'installa sur le siège le plus proche de la porte, sur la même rangée que celui du brun et ferma la portière d'un geste sec et précis. Il retourna son regard sur l'autre qui avait de nouveau caché le sien avec ses paupières puis s'avachit un peu plus sur sa propre assise en regardant le plafond beige.

Le silence dura quelques minutes durant lesquelles, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, le cerveau du rappeur bouillonnait de questions et de scénarios probables. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser résonner dans le petit habitacle une phrase qu'il s'était imaginé prononcer :

« Yixing, je vais te donner ce que tu veux depuis longtemps » Annonça-t-il en tournant sa tête vers l'autre

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ainé d'un air interrogatif (et un peu ailleurs, as usual). Il vit Kris se rapprocher sans qu'il ne le capte vraiment et, avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux lentement une fois, les lèvres pleines de l'autre se trouvèrent sur les siennes.

Il voulait rappeler au plus jeune de qui il était éperdument amoureux et que, malgré ses tentatives vaines en se rapprochant du faux-chinois, il ne l'oublierait pas. Kris en était persuadé car l'inverse était simplement impossible, Lay était amoureux de lui. De lui. Il savait au fond de lui, mais plutôt manger trois portions de teeokbokki que de le formuler clairement, qu'il faisait plus ça pour lui que pour Lay. Mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer aussi clairement ses sentiments.

Il ne savait pas trop comment placer ses mains alors il en laissa une sur ses genoux alors que l'autre allait contre la portière où était Lay. Le contact était bref une première fois puis il reparti à l'assaut en bougeant doucement ses lèvres pleines (et douces, et belles, et parfaites, et merveilleuses, et douées) contre celles de l'autre. Il s'éloigna finalement, ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de l'autre, sans doute le cerveau court-circuité suite à l'un des actes qu'il attendait depuis Dieu seul savait quand. Son regard ne rencontra pas celui du danseur car à peine le baiser terminé, le susnommé tourna le visage devant lui.

Toujours sans parler ni réagir. Ses yeux étaient toujours de taille normale et semblaient perdus dans un monde qui était le sien (le monde des Licornes libres qui mangent des kimbap). Alors que Kris de son côté, restait dans une expression identique, observant d'un œil un peu ailleurs et les paupières plus fermées qu'à l'accoutumée, le profil de son cadet. Au bout de quelques secondes (des dizaines de minutes selon le blond), Lay retourna son visage vers celui de l'autre en gardant pourtant son regard absent devant lui ; ses petites mains masculines ne tâtonnèrent presque pas pour trouver le courbe de la mâchoire du plus âgé et prendre son visage en coupe avec délicatesse. Il tourna enfin son regard droit dans celui de son collègue, un court instant durant lequel Kris lui fit vraiment face, avant de rapprocher un peu son visage et poser définitivement ses lèvres sur celles de celui qui l'avait embrassé quelques temps avant.

Pendant un court instant le blond s'en voulu d'avoir fait tomber toutes les fragiles barrières que l'autre s'était construit en essayant de l'oublier. …Qui essayait-il de persuader et de leurrer ? Misérable tentative, Kris ; pathétique. Tu aimes ça.

L'une de ses mains prit rapidement place sur l'une, si petite et si mignonne à côté de la sienne, de Lay qui était toujours contre son propre visage. L'autre alla chercher la nuque de son ami et s'accrocha à la barrière entre la peau de son cou et la naissance de ses cheveux et laissa ses longs doigts jouer avec les mèches colorées. Il emprisonna entre ses lèvres celle inférieure du danseur et la suçota à la limite de la tendresse avant que Lay ne prenne le baiser en main, trop impatient. Il laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour mieux épouser celles de Kris ; tout en laissant sa langue aller à la rencontre pour la première fois de celle d'un autre homme. De Kris, qui plus est.

Et merde, c'était bon ! (Ce que pensait Kris mais en moins vulgaire -et en chinois-) Le plus âgé se reprit et donna plus de cadence au baiser pour en prendre le contrôle. Embrasser Lay, d'accord, avec plaisir même ; mais être dominé, jamais. Plutôt mourir de frustration. Même si c'était Lay. Oui, _même_.

Il rapprocha le visage de l'autre encore plus près du sien et pencha méthodiquement la tête légèrement d'un côté pour en ressentir encore plus. L'odeur de Lay était si près de lui qu'il n'arrivait même pas à la sentir, la respirant comme s'il s'agissait d'oxygène. Un oxygène qui lui semblait bien addictif et nécessaire dans un tel moment. Kris se résigna à ralentir le baiser pour respirer plus convenablement mais ne parvint pas à détacher leurs lèvres ensemble. C'était un moment plus doux, plus intime entre les deux, durant lequel chacun prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Mais sans vraiment en paniquer car après tout ils ne s'étaient rien dit ce baiser n'était pas une promesse, ce n'était pas le début de quelque chose. C'était simplement ce qui était arrivé, un moment agréable du temps présent. Du moins pour l'ainé pauvre et adorable licorne…

Les mains de Lay quittèrent les joues de Kris. L'une glissa sensuellement vers son cou, grisant de nouveau le baiser par son toucher léger. L'autre choisit de partir s'attacher aux cheveux blonds et d'y entremêler ses doigts de guitariste. Deux actes combinés qui redonnèrent de la fougue à leur plaisir et grâce auxquels des sons appréciateurs résonnaient de manière érotique à leurs oreilles.

Kris avait toujours pensé qu'il embrassait bien mais il dû reconnaitre que son partenaire ne se défendait pas mal non plus, enfin sauf si c'était lui-même qui déteignait sur l'autre de par son expérience.

Le plus jeune lâcha les cheveux blonds pour poser sa main à plat contre son épaule et la pousser si légèrement que le plus grand ne le notifia qu'à peine. Il hésita un bref instant à s'arrêter ou non : Lay avait apprécié et lui avait rendu son baiser (bien sûr qu'il avait apprécié, il était fou amoureux de lui et attendait ce moment depuis de longues années !) mais d'un autre côté, peut-être était-ce juste à cause du besoin d'air.

Au final, il n'eut même pas besoin d'approfondir plus loin son résonnement que le glissement de la portière du van se vit entendre. Les deux remercièrent sans doute mentalement SuHo d'être précautionneux en ouvrant la porte -car il ne le faisait jamais d'un grand mouvement vif comme les autres bourrins-, leur laissant ainsi quelques secondes. Juste une ou deux, mais suffisantes pour se détacher l'un de l'autre.

« Non, je ne vois pas de poussière dans ton œil » Annonça Kris d'une voix assez forte pour que les nouveaux arrivants l'entendent, tout en s'éloignant de son ami.

Il passa sur la rangée de derrière pour laisser le leader, le maknae et leur danseur principal prendre place où ils souhaitaient puis se frotta la nuque en fermant les yeux pour simuler une fatigue (il se trouvait aussi très bon acteur). Il ne jeta pas un regard au visage de Lay mais remarqua que l'autre regardait en direction de la vitre, sans doute en train de sourire comme un pauvre idiot amoureux. Il ferma les yeux et s'installa confortablement sur son siège, n'attendant plus qu'une dernière personne (qui sera Xiumin-hyung) pour que le premier van les ramène chez eux.

Le grand blond se refusa à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le van. Il s'appliqua aussi méthodiquement à ne pas regarder son ami pour que des souvenirs impromptus ne lui reviennent pas. Et surtout, il ne devait pas penser au fait qu'il avait aimé, que ça avait été bon et qu'il avait peut-être envie de recommencer.

Ça faisait déjà 38 heures qu'il y parvenait presque.

Mais il n'eut guère autre choix que de baisser sa garde lorsqu'une main s'empara fermement de son bras alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine. On le tira en arrière et il sentit bien rapidement le mur rencontrer son dos sans brusquerie alors que son regard sombre et étonné descendit vers Lay.

« Je crois que tu as quelques explications à me donner, Yifan. »

Kris ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui retourner ses sentiments. Lay s'éloigna d'un pas pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux ; son regard n'était pas agressif, juste un peu impatient (Kris l'interpréta comme une impatience de sentir ses divines lèvres, ce qu'il comprit). Encore une fois Kris s'en voulu de l'avoir embrassé (enfin pas vraiment mais bon). Il avait donné de faux espoirs à son ami en initiant un baiser. Ca faisait plus d'une journée qu'il l'évitait pour ne pas le confronter mais manifestement il allait devoir mettre cartes sur table et lui briser son cœur profondément amoureux une nouvelle fois.

« Je n'ai rien à expliquer. C'était un simple baiser. Je me suis demandé comment c'était de t'embrasser, je savais que tu en avais envie aussi à la connaissance de tes sentiments. Je l'ai fait.

-Hein?

-je suis désolé mais ce n'était rien du tout pour moi.

-...et pourquoi tu devrais être désolé? Ce n'était rien non plus pour moi. On l'a fait c'est tout. Non, ce pourquoi je demande des explications c'est le "je vais te donner ce que tu veux depuis longtemps". »

Kris souffla de lassitude. Encore une fois Lay niait qu'il avait des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Il avait beaucoup aimé l'acte de son ainé et lui avait rendu avec une passion non négligeable (ce qui plut beaucoup à l'ainé en question) mais maintenant il n'osait pas avouer la nature profonde de ses sentiments. Il avait pourtant bien vu que Kris était tolérant à l'égard des hommes qui aiment les autres hommes, que craignait-il?

« Arrêtes de faire semblant. C'est vexant pour moi et ça ne sert à rien, je sais que tu m'aimes.

-Je ne t'aime pas de cette manière-là, Kris-hyung

-Tu vois tu continues!

-Je n'aime pas les hommes!

-Tu m'aimes moi!

-C'est toi qui a commencé à m'embrasser! »

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux membres du groupe M. Le plus grand avait les sourcils froncés et ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse tout en laissant son dos reposer sur le mur derrière lui d'une manière dédaigneuse. Lay avait aussi croisé ses bras musclés par la danse sur son torse et regardait l'ainé en secouant la tête.

« Oh je t'en prie ne fais pas comme si tu ne me l'avais pas rendu avec les honneurs!

-Tu as aimé!

-Tu as aimé plus que moi! Parce que toi tu es amoureux de moi!

-C'est faux!

-Ce que je dis est parfaitement vrai!

-Je crois que tu confonds tes propres sentiments et les miens!

-Quels sentiments?!

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de vouloir que je sois amoureux de toi, c'est toi qui l'es!

-Je vais te prouver que tu as tort! »

L'une de ses grandes mains emprisonna le menton de Lay et le rapprocha de lui brusquement. Ses omoplates se décollèrent du mur pour se placer bien le dos droit contre celui-ci. Il ramena Lay contre son corps simultanément et plaqua sa bouche contre l'autre. Le brun n'attendit pas plus pour engager un baiser passionné ; comme si c'était ce résultat qu'il attendait depuis le début. Les mains du blond tenaient le visage fin de l'autre en coupe et les bras de ce-dernier s'étaient placés de part et d'autre du corps de son vis-à-vis, s'appuyant contre le mur pour être au plus proche du rappeur. Leurs torses se frôlaient au travers des couches de tissus et Kris retrouva cet oxygène si addictif dont une pensée cohérente lui murmura qu'il en finirait dépendant s'il continuait ainsi. Il rapprocha sans cesse le petit visage de l'autre ; il n'était jamais assez près, trop loin de lui malgré le fait que l'espace entre eux était inexistant. Il laissait sa langue mener celle de Lay, la câliner avec une tendresse camouflée sous la rudesse et l'impatience de ses mouvements. Le besoin.

Besoin partagé par son ami qui lui répondait avec la même hâte. Il laissait même échapper, sans honte cette fois-ci à la vue de l'effet produit, un soupir appréciateur à plusieurs reprises. Il monta sur la pointe de ses baskets pour être plus proche de la taille de Kris et donner un mouvement de mâchoire plus passionné. Leurs yeux étaient fermés depuis longtemps, simplement perdus dans un monde de sensation au toucher ; un peu d'odorat mais ils ne distinguaient plus grand chose ; et de goût en testant et dévorant l'autre homme dans leurs étreintes. La main gauche du blond caressa le flanc droit du danseur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se pose définitivement sur le haut de sa hanche. Il soupira en sentant les bras doux, qui contrastaient avec le rythme de leurs lèvres, venir encercler sa taille. Lay souleva machinalement le tee-shirt souple noir du plus grand et glissa ses doigts avides sur sa peau claire. Au toucher de la pulpe de ses doigts fins contre les cellules chaudes qui formaient l'épiderme, chacun des deux garçons resserra emprise qu'il avait sur l'autre. Kris força un peu la cadence du baiser à descendre pour qu'ils puissent reprendre convenablement de l'air car leurs profondes inspirations par le nez ne suffisaient plus et l'apnée n'était plus envisageable. Il sépara ses lèvres humides et avides de celles de Lay et reprit en main sa respiration.

« Tu aimes quand je t'embrasse » Annonça-t-il ď une voix basse rendue légèrement rauque par le baiser.

Sa main droite était restée sur son visage et il caressait de son pouce les pommettes marquées de Lay. Observant et se délectant de la vision que l'autre lui offrait : les yeux fermés et les lèvres toujours entrouvertes, demandeuses inlassablement de celles du plus vieux. Il fit d'ailleurs un petit pas en avant dans le but de l'embrasser de nouveau, ne contredisant pas son amour ainé. Kris évita ses lèvres en reculant légèrement sa tête, arrachant ainsi une petite moue à Lay lorsqu'il ne rencontra pas son objectif. Le plus âgé reprit la parole de sa voix toujours basse et plus rauque que quotidiennement :

« Tu m'aimes. »

Le brun ne pus réagir à sa parole. A se demander s'il l'avait entendu ou s'il ne souhaitait pas la contredire. La bouche de Kris rencontra encore la sienne. Toujours avec la même passion et la même fougue ; le même plaisir d'embrasser et d'être embrassé de la sorte. C'était bon.

La main que Kris avait posé sur la hanche de Lay descendit un peu plus et souleva l'habituel débardeur que portait l'autre pour poser sa paume à plat contre sa peau qui se réchauffait au fur et à mesure grâce à lui.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire cesser le baiser et de s'adresser la parole pour savoir ce qu'ils souhaitent ; leurs actions parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Les mains impatientes, les lèvres perpétuellement insatisfaites, n'ayant jamais assez de contact avec la peau et la zone personnelle de leur vis-à-vis. C'est donc sans trop d'appréhension que Kris remonta sa main en pianotant distraitement contre les cellules en ébullition du brun jusqu'à poser la palme de sa main contre les muscles du dos du plus petit. Son autre main, toujours placée sous son oreille et caressant de son pouce la joue à la couleur miel, partit vers l'arrière, se perdant volontairement dans sa crinière colorée d'un brun clair. Il tira sur ces mèches tendrement, le faisant reculer d'une force douce. Les doubles paupières de Lay s'entrouvrirent doucement, laissant pour la première fois après l'un de leurs baiser, laisser apparaitre un regard luxuriant briller dans ces orbes noires tentatrices. Il avança légèrement son cou et entrouvrit les lèvres à son tour pour parler. Mais avant qu'une parole, salace ou bien tendre, ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres pleines, il sentit la pulpe des doigts et les ongles de Lay taquiner la peau qui couvrait ses reins chauds ; sans doute avait-il apprécié la vue que lui offrait à son tour son ainé. Le blond tira un peu plus sur les cheveux de l'autre en réaction à son acte, ses propres pupilles se couvrant d'un nuage épais de désir. Il rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage de l'autre et déposa ses lèvres sur le bas de sa joue, à la limite de la mâchoire, caressant par la même occasion distraite la peau frémissante du plus petit. La voix de Lay résonna doucement à son oreille alors qu'il embrassait et mordait tendrement, avec ses lèvres ou ses dents, un chemin compliqué qui descendait de manière érotique vers son cou.

« Emmène-moi dans la chambre » Demanda-t-il a voix basse.

Un simple murmure prononcé d'une voix rauque qui donna encore plus chaud au plus grand. Il ne détacha pas sa bouche de cet endroit entre le cou et son visage mais lâcha un petit grognement qui montra au plus jeune qu'il appréciait. Ses mains se fixèrent fermement sur les hanches du danseur et il avança d'un pas, faisant reculer l'autre un peu. Il décolla son dos du mur et guida lui-même leurs pas en direction de la chambre qu'ils partageaient en embrassant toujours son cou. Lay se laissait faire, perdu dans son monde de perception. Ses pieds suivaient machinalement les pas de Kris, s'abandonnant à lui. Son visage était penché vers l'arrière, ses yeux étaient légèrement entrouverts ainsi que ses lèvres. Érotique.

« Tu aimes quand je fais ça. »

Encore une fois c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Lay ne réagit toujours pas. Ce que lui offrait Kris était trop bon. Ça avait été un plaisir rare qui ne lui avait été permis que trop peu jusqu'alors.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement a la chambre, leurs corps toujours soudés entre eux et guidés par le plus âgé. La porte fut fermée, le verrou tourné par le brun alors que l'autre l'avait plaqué contre le battant et s'occupait toujours agréablement, en une délicieuse torture, de descendre vers une destination plus au sud. Le danseur récupéra ses lèvres pleines, quittées depuis trop longtemps. Il engagea encore un baiser langoureux qui fit perdre la tête du rappeur, augmentant son empressement de le dévêtir de son débardeur pervertissant. Lay portait toujours des débardeurs, dévoilant ainsi ses bras musclés par des années de pratique et sa ligne d'épaule qui fait envier tous les autres et attire le regard gourmand des femmes. En remontant le tissus, il força l'autre à se décoller de lui ; ce qu'ils ne voulaient aucunement. Ils trouvèrent alors inconsciemment un compromis entre le besoin de retirer ce vêtement et l'envie de rester ensemble : les paumes du blond se posèrent a plat sur les côtes de son cadet, soutenant le haut pour 'voir' la peau pale. Les mains du plus petit étaient remontées ; une sur son torse et l'autre sur sa clavicule. Il voulait lui aussi retirer le haut de son partenaire. Il voulait aussi retirer le haut de son partenaire. Toucher, goûter, caresser, frissonner du contact de celle-ci. Encore. Toujours. Plus.

L'un et l'autre devaient retirer le haut de leurs vis-à-vis. Ils le savaient. Ils le devaient pour aller plus loin, pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Leur besoin commun. Leur objectif commun. Prendre plaisir ; ensemble. Le brun réussi enfin à ralentir la cadence de leur baiser et se détacha de Kris doucement, ouvrant ses yeux doucement et plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de son aîné. Leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas tandis que les vêtements passaient au-dessus de leurs épaules et de leurs têtes et qu'ils exposèrent leurs torses pâles à la vue de l'autre.

Leurs bras retombèrent le long de leurs corps respectifs. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, se régalant de ce qu'on pouvait facilement lire dans l'autre. Une légère provocation jonglant dans leurs pupilles avec les vagues de plaisirs. Lay avait envie, vraiment. Kris se demanda depuis combien de temps exactement il devait attendre ce moment pour avoir une telle lueur de désir dans les yeux, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que la même brûlait tout aussi intensément dans les siens. Il le dévorait littéralement du regard, imaginant toutes les choses perverses qui se passeraient dans les minutes qui suivraient ; toutes choses que Lay et ses hanches de main dancer pourraient faire.

Ce fut au parfait moment où il se fit cette réflexion que l'autre se décida à mordre sa propre lèvre inférieure de manière affreusement trop sensuelle ; vraiment trop. Les yeux de Kris s'écarquillèrent lentement à la vue de ce que lui offrait l'autre. Il se sentit instantanément beaucoup plus excité qu'auparavant, allant jusqu'à sentir le rythme sanguin battre plus intensément dans ses veines pour un chemin qui descendait vers le sud. Il plaqua brutalement Lay contre la paroi derrière lui avec ses grandes paumes. Son regard ne quitta toujours pas l'autre alors que ces mains glissèrent rapidement vers la boutonnière de son pantalon ; il la défit en quelques mouvements, ne laissant même pas de temps à Lay pour réaliser ses actions. Ce-dernier laissa volontairement passer un petit gémissement au contact perdu de son pantalon, rendant l'aîné encore plus impatient. Le vêtement glissa sur ses jambes musclées et fut bien vite oublié après que lui-même l'ai envoyé valser quelque part dans la pièce d'un seul et unique coup de cheville avec un sourire en coin satisfait et extrêmement taquin. Kris attrapa brutalement le derrière des cuisses de Lay. Il le hissa contre le bois clair de la porte d'un mouvement brutal et débordant d'envie ; appuyant son corps masculin pour le maintenir en place, plaçant ses mains sous les cuisses de son partenaire, les pressant même un peu pour essayer de contenir ses envies primaires sans doute un peu violentes. Il repartit simultanément à l'assaut des lèvres impatientes mais étonnées de tant de passion soudaine. Lay lui rendit cependant bien vite son baiser, appréciant plus que de raison l'aura de dominant que Kris dégageait, se sentant encore plus excité de sentir son corps tendu contre le sien et le goûtant délicieusement. Il passa ses mains dans son dos, se servant du bout de ses doigts pour prouver à l'autre qu'il aimait ses actes. Il griffa doucement la peau pâle qui rougissait sous ses actions, plantant simplement parfois ses ongles lorsque les vagues de plaisir se faisaient plus fortes. Les mouvements restreints de leurs corps faisaient bouger la porte dans le dos du brun, laissant un petit son distrayant venir aux oreilles du danseur.

« Kris... » Murmura-t-il dans le baiser

L'appelé ne cessa pas pour autant, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les limbes du plaisir à l'entente de la voix basse et doucement rauque de son futur partenaire. Il grogna encore sensuellement sous le contact des ongles de Lay qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos et aux soupirs que celui-ci lassait passer. Lay ramena une de ses mains contre le visage du plus âgé, la posant sur son menton. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de parler mais, de l'autre côté, lui-même ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner ; ainsi il prit sur lui pour ralentir encore le baiser et éloigner son visage de celui du blond pour coller son front chaud contre celui de son vis-à-vis et enfin reprendre la parole :

« Kris-Duizhang, la porte me gêne »

Sa phrase et l'interpellé -qui l'émoustilla tout particulièrement- firent sourire le blond en coin d'une manière irrésistible. Il rapprocha son visage et frôla les lèvres de Lay des siennes, laissant les yeux de l'autre se fermer doucement, pour se reculer sans finalement n'effectuer aucun contact et reprendre la parole tandis que Lay choisissait de partir vers son cou :

« La porte te gêne, hm ? »

Il reçut un acquiescement de tête de la part de l'homme qu'il tenait en équilibre contre cette porte, mordant sa propre lèvre en sentant celles pleines de son cadet voyager sur l'os de sa mâchoire. Il raffermit sa prise sur les cuisses fines de Lay et les décolla tous les deux de la porte qui gênait tant le plus jeune. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce baignée dans la luminosité déclinante de la fin de journée et, finalement d'humeur taquine, déposa son ami contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il libéra ainsi ses mains de leur travail et put enfin se permettre de caresser le torse travaillé du plus petit. Il laissa ses mains découvrir les côtes, les hanches et le nombril du brun, qu'il sentit se contracter sur leur passage. Avant de partir caresser le haut de son torse en s'attardant sur ses clavicules qui lui plaisaient tout particulièrement. Il apprécia pendant quelques instants la bouche qui s'animait contre son épiderme, laissant ses grandes paumes masculines s'attarder sur ses pectoraux, se régalant des battements de cœur saccadés de son collègue. Il murmura son prénom une fois, puis deux fois, laissant son souffle devenir irrégulier sous le plaisir qui lui pliait les épaules. Il sentit aussi les mains de Lay venir s'amuser et dessiner des formes abstraites sur le devant de son corps ; trouvant un terrain de jeu particulièrement agréable contre ses abdominaux et son nombril. L'un de ses doigts, plus joueur que les autres, alla explorer le bord du pantalon de Kris tout en gardant ses lèvres en action contre son cou. Son majeur et son pouce se joignirent à la danse en s'affairant sur le jean sombre du blond.

Mais il n'eut que le temps de retirer le premier bouton que la main de Kris claqua la sienne pour l'éloigner. Lay retira son visage du cou du plus vieux et verrouilla dans celui de son aîné, un regard noir habillé de désir. Le blond posa ses deux mains à plat sur le rebord de la fenêtre, de chaque côté des cuisses nues du danseur et approcha son visage vers l'oreille de l'autre pour souffler un murmure chaud. Quelque chose que Lay trouva la parole plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

« Je ne veux pas te donner ce que tu veux aussi vite, je ne sais plus le mot coréen et ne connais pas le mot chinois mais … I wanna tease you a bit

-tize ? Répéta Lay en frissonnant à la voix grave et à l'anglais impeccable qu'il trouva incroyablement sexy

-yeah. I wanna tease you. »

Lay ne comprenait pas ce que lui demandait l'autre. Il ne s'était jamais caché que son niveau d'anglais était assez pitoyable. Et de toutes manières ce que racontait le blond était secondaire ; tout ce qui comptait était qu'il voulait sentir le corps de son aîné plus proche du sien. Kris le vit s'approcher encore de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser et lui faire encore perdre la tête mais il l'évita et laissa un sourire taquin prendre place sur celles-ci.

« tsk, tsk, tsk. I want you to beg for it babe »

Lay essaya encore ; il plaça une main sur le menton du blond et tenta de le maintenir en place mais l'autre était plus fort. Il manqua encore sa cible, commençant à s'impatienter. Kris garda son sourire en coin, aimant tout particulièrement le pouvoir qu'il détenait. Il savait bien, au fond de lui, que Lay n'avait pas rêvé de ce moment autant que lui depuis un mois ; ainsi le fait qu'il veuille autant sentir ses lèvres, son corps, sa peau contre la sienne le faisait jubiler. Le danseur voulait, il le voulait lui, il le désirait. Il était prêt à se donner à lui (car il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité du mâle dominant dans leur duo). Il aimait beaucoup trop la situation pour la laisser s'échapper aussi vite. Il voulait Lay au moins autant que lui le voulait et c'était tout simplement bon d'en prendre conscience.

Kris recula d'un pas, se redressant complètement pour mieux voir le corps à demi-nu de son partenaire. Il fit encore un pas derrière lui, allant s'asseoir sur le lit sans quitter des yeux, les jambes légèrement écartées, juste assez pour accueillir le corps de son cadet si l'autre se décidait à venir le rejoindre (ce dont il ne doutait pas). Ses yeux laissaient passer un message clair d'envie qu'il vienne lover son corps contre le sien et de poursuivre correctement, sur une surface moins originale mais plus confortable, leur petit moment de plaisir. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, tentant de presser les actions de l'autre.

Lay ne mit pas énormément de temps à réagir, laissant le corps de son aîné appeler le sien avec une force charnelle débordante. Ses hanches se balancèrent doucement au rythme timide de ses pas. Il se plaça à califourchon sur les cuisses du grand blond, ordonnant au plus vieux grâce à ses yeux de rester en place et de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Ses bras musclés se relevèrent au niveau du visage fin qui lui faisait face et il plaça ses petites mains masculines en coupe sur sa mâchoire avant de réunir de nouveau leurs lèvres. Les mains de Kris se posèrent contre ses reins et il se laissa tomber en arrière, aimant la sensation du torse chaud de Lay contre le sien. De nouveau des soupirs de plaisir se laissèrent entendre dans la pièce. Le rappeur arracha même un petit gémissement à l'autre en laissant courir ses doigts sur le haut de ses fesses, en-dessous du sous-vêtement.

« Kris, donnes-moi plus.

-Beg me. Beg me to give you more. I wanna hear your sexy voice telling that you want me »

Mais encore une fois le plus jeune ne l'écouta pas. Il laissa ses lèvres se déposer dans le creux du cou du blond, léchant celui-ci d'une manière loin d'être innocente qui lui plaisait particulièrement. Il décida de profiter sur le moment ce que lui offrait le danseur, de prendre le plaisir que l'autre lui donnait. Il lui demanderait de le supplier plus tard. Les lèvres voyagèrent sur sa peau en une danse de baisers et de caresses, couvrant son torse et son ventre plat passionnément avec des bruits affreusement trop obscènes pour laisser l'excitation de Kris tranquille. Les mains de Lay se placèrent sur ses cuisses et elles aidèrent le pantalon sombre à quitter le corps du plus grand, les mettant enfin à égalité, simplement vêtus de leur boxer. Le brun lui jeta un rapide regard avant de descendre sa bouche pervertissante au contact de la bosse qui déformait le vêtement, laissant Kris gémir d'inconfort, en redemandant plus. Le cadet s'exécuta, laissant sa bouche rencontrer encore une fois la virilité du plus vieux au travers du tissus, appuyant un peu plus ses lèvres dessus en sentant la main de ce-dernier s'emparer de ses mèches colorées pour ne pas perdre pied dans le plaisir. Il s'éloigna un peu et jeta un regard fiévreux au blond avant de remonter rapidement son corps pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

« Il est hors de question que je fasse ça avec mes lèvres aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir te contenter de mes mains » Annonça-t-il entre deux baisers les yeux fermés.

Kris le plaqua sur le matelas en réaction à ses paroles, positionnant tout son corps sur l'autre. Leurs deux parties intimes se retrouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre et, en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras posés de chaque côté de la tête du plu jeune, commença à mouvoir ses hanches de manière languissante. Leurs quatre lèvres durent se séparer car c'était comme si leurs bassins prenaient tout l'oxygène de leurs poumons ils gardèrent tout de même une certaine proximité, leurs bouches les rendant fous à ne pouvoir être embrassées alors qu'elles ne cessaient de se frôler. Comme promis, les mains de Lay descendirent vers le caleçon du plus vieux qu'il baissa, gémissant soudainement à la friction du sexe nu de son ainé contre le sien qui était toujours habillé. Il s'affaira ensuite contre le sien tout en emprisonnant Kris, qui avait stoppé les mouvements de ses hanches, dans un nouveau baiser. Chacun ayant décidé qu'ils n'en n'auraient jamais assez.

Lay passa sa main sur son propre sexe puis sur celui du plus grand, les laissant se toucher avec des mouvements qui réchauffaient leurs estomacs et le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines. Kris grognait. Kris ne gémissait pas, il grognait de plaisir. D'une manière affreusement trop sensuelle pour oser le taquiner. Mais ne souhaitant pas venir d'une telle manière, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun pour rependre doucement son souffle chaud dessus :

« Beg me for more, babe. Beg me to take you right now ; to take you savagely. Yixing … beg me. »

Même s'il ne comprenait rien de ce que l'autre lui disait, Lay ne se sentait que plus excité. L'anglais avait-elle toujours été une langue aussi sexy à son oreille ? La voix rauque de Kris devait sans doute y être pour beaucoup aussi. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure en contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son bas-ventre. L'une de ses mains remonta brutalement vers les mèches blondes et s'en empara pour tirer le visage du plus grand en arrière et ainsi planter son regard de luxure dans le sien.

« Domine-moi. »

… Kris se retint de le faire dans l'instant. Il s'éloigna légèrement de l'être sous lui qui proférait des paroles outrageusement trop tentantes et le regarda dans son ensemble. Le corps du danseur lui était offert, complètement sous son emprise et sous le contrôle de ses baisers. Même s'il possédait le corps du plus jeune, c'était sans aucun doute l'autre qui possédait son âme. De toute manière, Kris l'aurait vendue au Diable pour pouvoir revoir ces lèvres pulpeuses et rougies émettre de telles phrases. Ses grandes paumes découvrirent encore le corps du plus jeune, retraçant sans se lasser les courbes tracées de ses muscles et les formes de son corps. Sa peau était chaude et douce, ses doigts avides glissaient facilement grâce au fin tapis de sueur qui la couvrait. Et il adorait ça.

Ses lèvres pleines, elles, trouvèrent refuge sur l'une de ses épaules, appréciant plus que de raison la forme ronde de celle-ci. Il l'embrassa encore, toujours, ajoutant parfois sa langue joueuse et se régalant des soupirs et des gémissements qui en demandaient plus. Ses doigts agiles descendirent sur ses cuisses Kris déplaça leurs deux corps au centre de son matelas et installa Lay la tête profondément enfoncée dans son oreiller. Son odeur était partout, rendant le plus petit fébrile et demandeur. Le blond descendit ses lèvres en frôlant doucement la peau couleur miel, il avait les yeux fermés et laissait son sens du toucher guider ses actions. Il rencontra son nombril, y passa sa langue avant de rouvrir les yeux pour observer l'œuvre d'art qui était devant lui. Il pensa soudainement au fait qu'il n'avait rien. Rien pour faciliter la pénétration qui était inévitable tant la tension de la pièce était électrique. Rien excepté ce que la nature avait donné à son corps. Il écarta les cuisses fines de Lay, descendant encore son visage pour les embrasser et remonter vers l'intérieur.

Il entendait clairement la respiration du plus petit se faire plus courte, comme s'il était en train de suffoquer dans l'instant, prêt à mourir de plaisir.

« Such a turn on » Marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers légers.

Il souleva les hanches du danseur, demandant implicitement à celui-ci de les maintenir en l'air grâce à ses pieds. Son propre esprit lui demanda vaguement ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il écarta tendrement les globes de chaire du brun. L'autre couina soudainement en sentant la langue du plus vieux sur cet endroit vierge. Kris y alla doucement, ne sachant pas vraiment lui-même comment pratiquer une telle-chose il contourna l'entrée et, encouragé par les sons et les muscles tendus du plus jeune, laissa finalement sa langue passer à l'intérieur. La sensation était étrange pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais pas aussi déplaisante que ça. Voire pas du tout déplaisante pour Lay. C'était nouveau et terriblement excitant. Kris tenta de détendre ses muscles, complétement perdu dans les gémissements étouffés que l'autre produisait. Il ne commenta pas son autocensure, même s'il aurait préféré entendre sa voix, car son geste lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans leur monde de contacts érotiques, mais bien toujours au dortoir où tous les autres se trouvaient. Il regarda les joues rougies et les mèches brunes en désordre de Lay avec ses yeux noirs remplis de luxure tout en embrassant l'intérieure de sa cuisse :

« Tell me that I'm the first to go there »

La réponse mit quelques temps à venir, puis finalement le danseur retira la main qui couvrait sa bouche pour parler tout en essayant de ne pas gémir:

« N-no »

Kris cessa brutalement d'embrasser la peau bouillante et se redressa complétement, les yeux écarquillés et les fesses sur les talons. Brusque retour sur Terre. Les yeux de Lay s'ouvrirent de surprise et il se redressa à son tour sur ses coudes, laissant ses reins rencontrer de nouveau le matelas.

« Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? Demanda Kris d'une humeur qui oscillait entre l'humiliation et la déception

-Quoi ? Non !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire !

-Je t'ai juste dis que ce n'était pas ma première fois !

-Tu-tu vois tu recommences ! Tu as déjà couché avec un homme, tu ne penses pas que c'est le genre de détail que j'aurais aimé savoir avant?

-Mais puis ce que je te dis que ce n'est pas le cas » Répliqua Lay en se laissant tomber contre le matelas et passant ses mains sur son visage.

Il vit bien que l'humeur du blond ne changeait pas pour autant, et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Le plus âgé devrait pourtant savoir que son niveau d'anglais était assez limité ! Pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de lui parler dans cette langue barbare ? De plus, la situation allait vite devenir gênante si aucun des deux ne faisait un mouvement. Kris était toujours assis sur ses talons, entre les jambes écartées du plus petit et les deux étaient complétement nus. Et le pire ! Le pire c'est qu'il avait de nouveau envie de sentir la chaleur de son aîné contre lui. Et maintenant de préférence. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et vint surplomber le plus grand et rapprochant son corps au plus proche de celui de l'autre. Il posa l'une de ses mains fines contre une des joues de Kris tandis que l'autre taquinait son ventre légèrement musclé en faisant des arabesques. Il prit la parole, les yeux à demi clos et ses lèvres à proximité de celles pleines et attirantes du rappeur :

« Kris-Duizhang, ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais l'amour, et sans doute pas la dernière non plus. Jusque-là mes partenaires ont été exclusivement des femmes mais maintenant, _là-maintenant_, c'est toi Yifan, que je veux. Alors soit tu t'exécute, soit je me finis avec mes mains devant toi sans que tu n'aies plus jamais le droit de me toucher.»

Rassuré par les paroles que son cadet -bientôt son amant- avait prononcé et stimulé par sa main délicieusement baladeuse, le blond le reversa de nouveau sur le matelas en l'embrassant passionnément. Une de ses mains descendit où ses lèvres s'étaient trouvées quelques secondes auparavant alors que l'autre allait flatter son entre-jambe en guise de distraction. La préparation ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, Lay arrivant parfaitement à traiter avec la douleur grâce à son envie d'aller plus loin bientôt, les trois longs doigts fins de Kris ne suffirent plus et il demanda plus. Il demanda enfin explicitement à Kris de le prendre, mais ce-dernier ne pouvait pas laisser ainsi aller la situation sans asseoir sa volonté d'avoir raison.

« Tu aimes quand je te touche comme ça » Il mordilla sa clavicule et poursuivit « Tu m'aimes » « Tu aimes me sentir en toi, mais ce n'est pas encore assez » « So beg for it babe. To fuck you so hard that you'll forget your own name »

« P-please Yifan, take me now. Please … » Finit-il par dire dans un souffle avec un accent américain absolument adorable.

Le brun n'eut pas à le redire deux fois. L'instant qui suivit sa parole, les doigts fins de Kris quittèrent son corps et il le sentit se placer face à son intimité. Le blond garda son regard rivé sur le visage du plus petit tandis qu'il le pénétrait il observa, en se retenant de gémir de l'étroitesse dans laquelle il passait, le visage de l'autre se tendre légèrement. Il savait que Lay avait mal, c'était sa première fois, c'était la première fois qu'un homme passait à cet endroit trop intime -pensée qui excita encore plus le plus âgé- mais pourtant le brun arrivait parfaitement à contrôler sa peine. Ses traits étaient tendus et il mordait sa lèvre inférieure tout en forçant ses yeux à rester ouverts pour observer Kris au plus profond de ses orbes sombres. Sa respiration se faisait profonde, ses doigts s'enroulaient aux draps bleus qui étaient sous lui en attendant que l'autre ait fini de se positionner pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence.

L'un était fébrile et l'autre calme en apparence. Le blond alla emprisonner entre ses lèvres celle inférieure de son vis-à-vis, maltraitée jusqu'à avoir un léger goût métallique dans la bouche. Le sang ne coulait pas encore mais le goût y était quand même, rendant leur instinct primaire encore plus demandeur. La saveur du fer accentuait leur besoin de reproduction (même si ce n'était pas possible dans le cas présent), leur envie de survie, de se sentir vivre à travers les battements frénétiques du cœur. Les mèches de cheveux blondes de Kris retombaient déjà sur son front, fatiguées par la chaleur qui émanait de son épiderme, et chatouillaient les paupières du plus jeune dans le baiser. Mais loin de s'en plaindre, il ramena l'une de ses petites mains pour repasser quelques mèches humides derrière ses oreilles dans un geste tendre le corps de Yifan épousait le sien comme il se devait, il le sentait se tendre entre ses cuisses et devinait les muscles de son dos dans un tel état. Le dos de Kris devait être absolument divin à toucher dans un tel moment. Lay desserra doucement la poigne qu'il avait sur le drap, unique point pour fuir sa douleur, et la porta rapidement aux omoplates du plus grand. Encore une fois, il y planta ses ongles compulsivement, laissant de nouvelles traces rouges s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. Le plus âgé grogna encore, changeant doucement de position pour ajouter plus de fougue à son baiser. Le brun lui faisait un effet fou. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre celles de l'autre, laissant sa langue parcourir et marquer de sa présence l'espace. Jamais Lay ne devait oublier qu'il lui avait appartenu de la sorte, jamais. Il arracha un gémissement de plaisir et la griffure contre son dos se fit plus grande, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Lay décolla doucement ses lèvres et entrouvrit légèrement ses longs yeux en deux petites fentes luxuriantes il regarda le visage de son aîné aux paupières toujours closes et aux joues rougies, il dévora du regard le peu qu'il pouvait apercevoir et enfin ré embrassa l'autre chastement sur la bouche. Il plaça sa tête au centre des oreillers, se mettant le plus possible à son aise, cala de nouveau une mèche derrière l'oreille du blond et murmura enfin la parole de délivrance :

« Vas-y »

L'autre commença doucement à bouger, gardant ses yeux fermés pour ne pas faire face à la douleur qui allait prendre le plus jeune. Il se concentra sur les sensations qu'il sentait, l'intérieur de Lay, la chaleur et l'odeur que son corps dégageait. L'appel qu'il lançait. La main contre son dos traçait de grandes marques rouges au même rythme que ses hanches mouvaient en l'autre, la seconde main passa rapidement derrière son cou et baissa rapidement son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve contre l'épaule hâlée. Il ne comprit pas son action avant de sentir des dents serrées mordre son propre épiderme à la même hauteur. Lay le mordait et lui… et lui il adorait ça. Il gémit et continua ses mouvements plus à l'écoute de son cadet que de la sienne, recherchant ce point vierge de tout touché. Ses mouvements se firent plus profonds, plus intenses dans sa quête, le brun commençait malgré lui à soupirer sans que ses ongles ou ses dents ne cessent de marquer la peau si claire du plus grand. Sa tête était partie en arrière, laissant uniquement sa gorge et sa pomme d'Adam à la vue de l'assaillant un grognement lui échappa pour rappeler à Kris de se dépêcher de trouver cet endroit qui allait le faire sentir encore mieux.

Kris sut qu'il le trouva lorsque la pression contre son dos se fit plus forte. Il était sûr que le danseur était parvenu à le faire saigner à force de griffures. Loin de lui l'idée que ça le gênait. Les gémissements et grognements du plus jeune se transformèrent en quelque chose de moins discret et Kris sourit vaguement à la pensée que tout le dortoir devait désormais savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette chambre. Cette pensée fut oubliée la seconde d'après lorsque son partenaire le supplia -comme il aimait ce mot !- de recommencer.

« So you are finally satisfied to feel my dick inside you? You like it, isn't it? You like me. Do not try to deny it once again, babe

-Ahh, Kris ! S'il te plait ! S-s'il te plait ! Oh my GOD ! »

Il laissa ses oreilles se régaler des sons que produisait l'autre, tantôt des coupés, tantôt des notes allongées. Ses omoplates le brûlaient sous la pulpe des doigts du danseur, Lay retourna mordre violement son épaule, lui arrachant à son tour un cri de plaisir. Leur acte était concentré, une parfaite symbiose entre leurs hanches et leurs lèvres. La passion qui habitait Kris ne faiblissait toujours pas, trouvant dans les exclamations de l'autre une manière de continuer toujours plus loin. Sa bouche déposa un suçon visible et délicieusement possessif sur cette clavicule couleur miel avant de remonter en frôlant les veines du cou de Lay il murmura dans son oreille tout en mordillant son lobe :

« Ride me »

Il arrêta les à-coups de son basin quelques secondes, le temps de descendre ses mains fermement sur les hanches du danseur et d'y enfoncer à son tour ses ongles. Kris regarda Lay au plus profond de ses yeux interrogatifs et bascula son propre cops sur le côté, emmenant l'autre corps avec lui. Avant même que le brun n'ait le temps de pousser un petit cri de surprise, il se retrouva à califourchon sur le corps de son aîné, les mains de celui-ci fixées sur sa taille. Il descendit son visage pour embrasser violement le rappeur, montrant qu'il aimait vraiment beaucoup l'initiative et les fantasmes de l'autre. Une fois qu'il sépara leurs lèvres, il laissa celle inférieure de Kris prisonnière des siennes et la mordilla tendrement en parlant :

« I will ride you hard »

Kris hésita entre un sourire face à l'accent anglais de son compagnon, adorable, ou bien gémir de la parole prononcée de cette voix exquisément rauque. Il choisit l'option 2,5 : gémir et griffer à son tour la peau qu'il retenait entre ses larges paumes. Lay se redressa et plaça son dos droit, ses jambes se mirent bien contre le corps de son ainé. Il garda les pupilles de l'autre prisonnières de son emprise et souleva son bassin grâce à ses mains à plat contre le torse chaud et couvert d'un voile de sueur. L'angle était agréable, il permettait d'aller profondément et de toucher encore et toujours sa prostate. Kris en abusa, serrant les dents autant par la vision que Lay lui offrait que par l'étroitesse qui se trouvait toujours autour de lui. Le danseur était tellement agréable, tellement excitant il avait déjà vaguement imaginé ce que l'acte pourrait donner. Ce n'était pas un pourcent de la réalité présente, pas un seul. Ses doigts griffèrent la peau miel du brun, laissant à son tour des marques presque aussi rouges que le sang. Ses coups redoublèrent d'efforts, sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps. Les mèches souples et humides du plus petit s'étalèrent sur son front, il laissa sa tête basculer en arrière en laissant un grognement animal et érotique résonner entre les quatre murs. Il adorait savoir que son corps se faisait abuser et marquer de la sorte, l'aura masculine que dégageait Kris était trop forte pour laisser ses sens tranquilles.

« Tu m'aimes ! Grogna Kris en le pénétrant passionnément une fois de plus. Dis-le !

-Yi-if-fan !

-Tu m'as supplié de te prendre avoues !

-Oui-i-iIH

-Tu m'aimes ! »

Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Ni le lit qui hurlait sa peine, ni les autres membres -oubliés depuis longtemps (RIP, l'innocence de Xiumin)-, ni les fans, les chansons et la Corée du Sud ; plus rien de comptait à part venir enfin grâce à l'autre et se libérer de la formidable douleur qui brûlait dans leurs bas-ventres. Kris donnait toujours, faisant sauter doucement les mèches brunes mouillées :

« Tu aimes ça tu m'aimes !

-Oo-oui. Murmura-t-il de manière saccadée

-Plus fort !

-OUI ! »

Le blond se régala une dernière fois de ce que lui offrait Lay et, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps après avoir enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il se laissa venir à l'intérieur du danseur dans un râle qui brisa sa voix déjà trop sollicitée. Ses doigts marquèrent une dernière fois les hanches de Lay, d'une trace mentalement indélébile alors que son dos s'arqua sensiblement. Son dernier acte possessif eut raison de son amant qui vint contre la peau bouillante de son estomac, la tête en arrière et les paumes fermées contre les pectoraux pâles du premier homme avec qui il n'ait jamais couché.

Il resta en position quelque dizaines de secondes avant de ne plus pouvoir laisser ses genoux le supporter, il demanda d'une voix presque inaudible à Kris de l'aider à se retirer, sa cage thoracique se soulevant bien vite. Le brun se laissa tomber, vidé de toutes forces, sur le matelas à côté de l'autre, ne parvenant même pas à se placer sur le dos, il continua de faire face au blond qui était dans le même état que lui.

Leurs corps étaient marqués, fatigués et en sueur l'oxygène fuyait toujours leurs poumons et le sang affluait par litres dans leurs veines et leurs cœurs leurs pensées étaient vides, incapables de formuler une seule idée suite à ce qu'il s'était passé. Encore quelques minutes passèrent et c'était au tour de leurs yeux de vouloir se fermer. Lay sentit le plus âgé bouger un peu sur le lit, un avant-bras se posa de l'autre côté de son corps et des lèvres tendre embrassèrent les siennes. Il frissonna au contact du corps de Yifan contre le sien et monta une main vers ses cheveux. Ils se séparèrent encore une fois et Kris caressa son visage pour lui ouvrir les yeux :

« C'est encore l'après-midi… on ne peut pas dormir maintenant »

Il attendit un signe de la part de Lay pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord et tenta de se redresser en luttant contre l'envie de se lover contre le corps de l'autre. Les draps bleus du lit étaient tâchés et éparpillés à demi sur le matelas et sur le sol, l'un des oreillers se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, des vêtements avaient trouvé un nouvel usage en tapis et l'odeur dans l'air ne laissait aucun doute à la nature de leur activité. Le plus âgé se leva et rassembla leurs affaires, il en tendit à Lay pour que chacun se rhabille. Le silence qui habitait la pièce n'était pas gênant, c'était un silence fatigué. Kris tendit sa large main au danseur qui s'en empara et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Un dernier gémissement se fit entendre, faisait sourire Kris dans le baiser. Il laissa sa main voyager sans honte vers les fesses du plus jeune et y effectua une faible pression pour que leurs intimités se retrouvent encore une fois collées. Puis il le laissa partir, quitter la chambre en le suivant.

L'ambiance dans le dortoir semblait normale, les deux plus jeunes étaient avachis sur le canapé en train de larver avec grâce devant une quelconque émission ne leur prêtant pas la moindre attention. Les murs étaient peut-être insonorisés au final. Kris suivit machinalement Lay dans la cuisine, se rendant compte que tout ça lui avait donné faim. Il s'adossa au plan de travail, les gestes et le regard fatigué, près de Kyungsoo qui s'affairait déjà

« Où est JoonMyun ? Demanda-t-il machinalement

-Il a subitement eu envie d'aller faire un tour avec Minseok après avoir entendu Baekhyun-hyung demander de ne pas paniquer car nous allions entendre un porno-gay. Je suis même sûr de l'avoir entendu dire qu'il voulait conserver le peu d'innocence qu'il restait à ce groupe. » Répondit tranquillement le plus petit comme si de rien n'était.

Le blond s'étouffa avec le biscuit qu'il était en train de manger, il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu glousser dans la pièce d'à côté mais le silence y régnait à présent. Son regard chercha Lay, assis au comptoir et semblant presque dormir sur celui-ci l'air détaché de ce qu'il se passait. Kris ressentit une petite fierté virile de voir son amant aussi éreinté mais bien vite Jongdae le coupa dans ses pensées en entrant dans la pièce :

« Merci beaucoup Kris-hyung, maintenant je ne pourrais plus jamais entendre parler anglais sans avoir des images de toi et Yixing dans la tête ! »

Les rires reprirent encore dans la pièce d'à côté, même ledit Yixing laissa échapper un petit son amusé, les yeux désormais fermés contre le bois de la table. Kris était affreusement gêné, il tenta de continuer de manger tranquillement mais c'était sans compter sur les deux maknae qui riaient de plus en plus fort :

« Ohh Kriiiis ~~ ! Là ~~ !

-Beg for it ! Beg for it! » Entendit-il dire Kai, reconnaissable à son accent épouvantable

Il aurait voulu les tuer. Là, maintenant, tout de suite. Et dans d'atroces souffrances. Ces sales mômes ! Mais il attendra surement leur sommeil pour les tuer. Ni vu ni connu. Il se servit un verre d'eau pour se donner un peu de contenance et faire mieux passer ce biscuit qui décidément avait du mal. Une nouvelle voix vint s'ajouter à la petite fête et la tête de Luhan passa dans la cuisine.

« Un peu plus discret la prochaine fois, dit-il dans un sourire. N'oubliez pas qu'on est 12 ici. En tout cas félicitations, vous êtes les premiers à franchir le pas. … Vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

« On parlera de ce sujet plus tard » Répondit-il l'air complétement gêné et le regard fuyant en se cachant derrière son verre d'eau.


End file.
